Missing you
by Pizzapig
Summary: Steve/Bucky After Winter soldier. Steve isnt coping well with the knoweledge that bucky is out there and no where to be found


"Let go of me Natasha!" Shouted Steve yanking himself out of her grip.

"As your friend I cant stand idly by and watch you go on these suicide missions. You may be a super soldier Steve but you're not invincible."

"Butt out Nat."

"Killing yourself wont bring him back!" Shouted Natasha as Steve stormed out of the room.

* * *

"Leave me alone Stark." Said Steve punching the punching bag harder.

Tony put his hands up as you would to soothe a vicious animal.

"She sent you didn't she, Natasha."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"How do you ever win poker because that was the worst bluff I've ever seen."

"He cheats." Said Bruce walking into the gym and positioning himself between Tony and Steve .

"Will you both kindly just leave me alone." Steve punched the bag with each word to emphasise his point.

"Were worried about you Steve. You're not eating or sleeping. The only time you leave the tower is to go on a incredibly dangerous mission to Destroy a HYDRA base. Ive been there Steve, its not fun. Were only trying to help you."

"Well don't!" The punching bag fell to the floor with a thud. "Im fine and id be even better if you lot weren't in my ear every minute of the day."

The pair watched him leave the room concern written in their eyes.

* * *

"You have no right." Said Steve dripping with self righteousness.

"Theres barely any chance he will remember you. We were only protecting you."

"15% to be precise" interjected Tony

"I don't need your protection Nat." He said picking up his shield. "Im doing this with or without you."

Natasha sighed strapping on her weapons belt. "Okay listen up you crazy bastard. Anyone not coming on this mission leave now.

Good.

This is the plan Steve and you will stick to it wether you like it or not or I'm trashing the intel."

"Steve." Yelled Natasha with frustration as the captain disconnected his headset. "Shut up Tony."

"I didn't say anything."

"I didn't need to. I could feel the look of condensation."

"Well I did tell you not to tell our good old captain the entirety of the plan did I not?"

"Shut up Tony." Said Natasha running in the direction Steve was last sighted.

One after the other Steve seamlessly took out the HYDRA agents until there was none left. "Where are you?" Questioned Steve standing still trying to regulate his breathing whilst scanning the area for sighs of movement.

Steve turned around almost too late as he saw a knife heading straight for his face. The breathe was knocked out of him as he was pushed to the ground by a heavy weight. Steve jumped to his feet immediately. He was ready to attack. He automatically lowered his defence as he recognised his saviour.

"Buck"

"Hiya Stevie."

A moment passed like an eternity as all the pain of the last century was silently shared.

"Grab my hand."

"What?"

"Just do it, and run."

Steve stood frozen as Bucky grabbed his hand but was prompted to action as Bucky shouted "Run!" An array of knives following them seconds behind.

They ended up on the roof leaning against an air vent.

"Ive missed you Buck." Admitted Steve. "Much more than I have the words to express."

"Im sorry." Cried Buck "I failed you Stevie. The things I've done."

"I don't care Buck. That wasn't you."

"It was Stevie. I am the winter soldier." He banished his metal arm as if it would sway Steves fierce determination.

"I love you Buck. I don't care."

"I love you too Stevie."

Steve grabbed Bucks metal arm and in the next instance they were kissing. Steve was against the wall all to happy to be back again within the embrace of his one true love.

"I love you Steve." Mumbled Buck between breathes.

"Put your hands up!"

Bucky let go of Steve and stepped back as he noticed a gun was being aimed at his face. He didn't care if he died but he would move earth itself if it meant Steve would be safe.

"Nat stop. You've got it wrong." Explained Steve stepping between the gun and Buck trying yo push the resistant male behind him.

"You crazy bastard. What are you doing?"

"He's not dangerous Natasha. You have my word. Ill take full responsibility for him."

"No way Steve. We had an agreement. Let the doctors determine that."

"Well leave." Said Steve desperately. "Go off the radar. You wont hear from us."

"I cant let you do that Steve. Its public safety."

"Its alright Stevie." Said Buck placing a hand on his shoulder. "They can test me however they want. Im used to it. As long as you're safe I don't care."

"You sure about this Buck. If you come back with us. It wont be easy. You'll be hunted by everyone."

"Ive dealt with worse." Said Bucky flashing a smile a dim shadow to what once was many years ago. Bucky nodded a silent signal to Natasha and armed soldiers rushed forward cuffing Bucky. Despite his words Steve fought off the special agents and had to be restrained. His last image was of Bucky grim face, scared by time but barely aged a day since the 20th century.

* * *

"Bucky!"

"Hey, hey, Steve I'm right here."

"Thank the Lord." Said Steve squeezing Bucky hand and examining the glass medical room they were so obviously locked in.

"Have they harmed you?" Said Steve giving Bucky a once over.

"Im fine Steve. Stop your worrying arsehole."

"I thought they would of separated us." Commented Steve examining the room.

"They tried." Bucky smiled deviously "but I was having none of it. It was decided it was safer to keep us together. Bastards. Stop your pacing Steve its driving me batty. Ive checked this room time and again. Theres no way out. The glass is shatterproof. Security cameras in all directions and the door is reinforced. It was meant to hold something way stronger than us."

Steve sighed and sat on the bed next to Bucky grabbing his hand.

"Tell me everything." Said Bucky "pretend its just us. I want to hear it all."

"Where should I start? Theres so much to tell you. The future is so weird. You know they have electric can openers. That would have been useful in the trenches. I know. Do you remember Peggy?"

"How could I forget a Dame like her?"

"Well shes still alive."

"Im assuming that means you've seen her? Only person who ever had a real chance of taking you away from me."

"Ive seen her. She doesn't remember me though."

"Oh Steve. Im so sorry."

"Shes lived a good life. Helped a lot of people. A life to be proud of. Its not fair."

"You should know by now Steve. Life aint fair."

* * *

The door opened with a click.

"We've observed you and your ehm friend the last few days and we deem you safe to leave on two conditions."

"Excuse my language but who the fuck are you?"

"Im a psychologist sir. Highly regarded in my field. Ive been the one observing you this past week as well as my team."

"I don't care. Tell it to me straight no bullshit can we go or not?"

The psychiatrist rolled her eyes. "If you listen for a moment Mr Barnes I was explaining it. You and Mr Rodgers can leave this room on two conditions. Number one: Mr Barnes, you are not to leave the Stark Tower. The moment you so much as step a foot outside a trained team are ordered to do there best to stop you."

"Will Steve be here?"

"Yes."

"Fine. I don't care then. Ill comply wit your stupid rule. Whats the second?"

"If you stop interrupting I will tell you. Number two. Mr Rodgers is responsible for Mr Barnes. Mr Rodgers will be responsible for keeping Mr Barnes subdued and in line. This means Mr Barnes is nit to show any signs of aggression or malice towards any members of shield. If Mr Rodgers is not up to this task Mr Barnes freedoms will be taken for him and he will be put under arrest in a high security containment facility."

"That's bull crap." Whispered Bucky to Steve.

"I know but we have no choice. Smile and agree well sort out the rest later."

"Im doing this for you Rodgers."

Steve squeezed Bucky's hand "I love you."

"Fine. I agree."

"Excellent sign here, here and here. You too Mr Rodgers. Excellent. Now Mr Rodgers put this on."

"What is it?"

"Just a small device so we can monitor you."

"Oh no. I didn't sign up for this."

"Actually it states quiet clearly here." She said banishing the contract.

"You're really starting to get on my nerves lady." Said Bucky taking the bracelet and clipping it around his ankle.

"Watch your mouth Mr Barnes. Its not wise to be making threats to your superiors."

"That bitch." Said Steve as she left.

"Language Steve." Said Bucky laughing at old memories.

"Lets get out of here." Said Steve grabbing Buckys hand.

"This is your room?" Said Bucky whistling.

"I suppose it is." Said Steve blushing. "Im not in here often enough to say it is."

"I can see that." Commented Bucky shaking the dust out of the blanket.

"I don't like the cleaners in here." Said Steve taking a second look at the dust that coated everything.

"Maybe you should." Said Bucky sneezing "Scared they're going to look through your delicates Stevie. Find your old lady porn."

Steve threw a pillow at his head barely missing. Bucky had a shit-eating grin on his face. "I have one question Steve."

"What?"

"Well two really. How do you open these windows and when was the last time you washed these." Said Bucky picking up some star spangled boxers from the floor.

"You're a dead man." Said Steve picking up a pillow as he chased after Bucky laughing.

* * *

"Steve looks happy." Commented Natasha.

"The big guy deserves happiness after all the shit he's been through."

"Wow Tony was that actually a nice comment about Steve thats not complaining how his boyfriend is ruining your flat and bank account."

"Contrary to popular belief I'm not entirely heartless."

Natasha laughed "You're spying on your friend through security cameras to avoid talking to him."

"So are you."

"Its my job. Whats your excuse?"

"Im protecting my investment."

"You're that worried about your loft?"

"My loft? Of course. It cost me a lot of money."

"And there he is. The Tony we know and hate."


End file.
